


Другой сценарий

by Gavrusssha



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bromance to Romance, Multi, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrusssha/pseuds/Gavrusssha
Summary: В целом, канонно,  чуть-чуть другой вариант сцены драки Лайта и L.





	Другой сценарий

**Author's Note:**

> Автор очень уважает и любит Мису Амане. Это у Лайта с этим проблемы.

_ /  
х х  
‘’

\- Как я только согласился на это? – Лайт горько покачал головой, поднял и уронил руку. Звякнула цепочка.  
\- Ты и не соглашался. Ты хотел выйти из тюрьмы.  
\- Я хотел выйти из тюрьмы. Теперь я сижу под дверью туалета каждый раз, когда тебе надо поссать.  
\- Это взаимно.  
\- Мог бы надеть на меня цепь подлиннее.  
\- Наоборот, Лайт. – Зашумела вода. – Я собирался надеть на НАС цепь покороче.  
\- Представить себе не могу, что тебя остановило, - едко заметил Лайт. – Не стеснительность, это точно.  
\- Я понял, что не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел, - ровно сказал Рюзаки, выходя. Лайт, слегка ошалев, поднялся с пола.  
\- Твои приступы интимности шокируют.  
\- Приступы? – Рюзаки уставился на Лайта во все глаза. – Я всегда исчерпывающе отвечал тебе на любые вопросы.  
\- Да ну.  
\- Всегда, когда это было допустимо.  
Лайт закатил глаза, затем обвел взглядом комнату, словно ища сочувствия. Его окружают психи.  
\- Лайт!..  
…И вешаются ему на шею.  
\- Миса, почему ты не стучишь, прежде чем войти?  
\- Зачем? Я слышала, что вы разговариваете.  
\- Именно поэтому.  
Миса надулась.  
\- Я твоя девушка, а время ты проводишь с НИМ!

Лайт молча сунул ей под нос запястье с наручником, на случай, если из мисиной пергидрольной головы уже выветрилась причина. Боже, он был не в себе, когда согласился с ней встречаться. Он был не в себе, когда приперся в штаб и ввязался в эту авантюру. Последнее время он постоянно не в себе. 

Миса плюхнулась в кресло и стратегически скрестила руки под грудью.  
\- У нас сегодня свидание!  
\- Я не обещал, - открестился Лайт. 

Его деликатно потянули за запястье. Рюзаки взгромоздился на диван, поставил ноут себе на живот и печатал, цепь натянулась. 

\- Если ждать, пока ты пообещаешь, я останусь старой девой, - заявила Миса.

Со стороны дивана донеслось хмыканье. Лайт не нашелся, что на это ответить. 

\- Пойдем куда-нибудь?  
\- Куда? – покорно спросил Лайт.  
\- В кино! Сегодня «Звезды любви» (1) на большом экране.

Лайт содрогнулся. 

\- В «Тохо Синемас» «Путешествие на запад» (2). – Участливо послышалось с дивана.  
\- Когда у ТЕБЯ будет свидание с Лайтом, тогда и будешь выбирать фильм, - отрезала Миса. – Но вы эту стадию, похоже, проскочили. 

Лайт представил лица людей в кинозале, когда с одной стороны у него на руке будет висеть Миса, а с другой – будет сидеть прикованный к нему цепью чувак, и закрыл лицо рукой. Второй он дотянуться до лица не мог – Рюзаки шарашил на ноутбуке со скоростью пулемета. 

Видимо, подумал Лайт, я, и правда, совершил какой-то проступок, и вот мое наказание. Или, как вариант, в предэкзаменационной лихорадке я подсел на наркоту, и это попросту бред. 

Не может же быть на самом деле, чтобы он, прилежный студент, убежденный конформист, умник и везунчик  
\- обвинялся в серийных убийствах;  
\- за каким-то чертом сдался стремному подпольному расследованию;  
\- провел полтора месяца в тюрьме, связанный по рукам и ногам;  
\- стоял под дулом пистолета, который держал его собственный отец;  
\- встречался с кошмарной гиперактивной дурой;  
\- спал в одной кровати со своим обвинителем (спать на полу у стула Рюзаки Лайт категорически отказался, поэтому теперь на него всю ночь светили ноутбуком, жевали, сербАли и шуршали над ухом. И пинались: «Извини, Лайт, я увлекся»);  
\- помогал своему обвинителю ловить серийного убийцу, погодите-ка… да! Именно, самого себя... 

...Вкалывая, между прочим, как вол. В университете ему не дали академический отпуск, но разрешили заниматься дистанционно, и, ради бога, это был немалый кусок геморроя. 

\- Послушай, Миса, но как это будет выглядеть?.. – предпринял Лайт попытку достучаться до мисиного рассудка.  
Миса открыла рот.  
\- …И что скажут люди?..  
Миса закрыла рот.  
\- Аманэ, ты все еще под наблюдением, - добавил Рюзаки. – Так что с нами будет и Моги.  
Лайт почувствовал невольный толчок благодарности.  
\- …Я все еще считаю, что вероятность того, что ты и Лайт – Кира и второй Кира – очень велика.

…Благодарность улетучилась. Очень приятная, но совершенно неконтролируемая ярость поднялась в нем и затопила до краев. 

\- Ты, - очень медленно сказал Лайт, оборачиваясь. – Проводишь со мной двадцать четыре часа в сутки, ты, черт побери, даже ходишь со мной в душ (Миса вытаращила глаза), да, блядь (Миса задохнулась), пользуешься моей аналитикой, ты сейчас знаешь меня лучше, чем моя мать, и ВСЕ ЕЩЕ подозреваешь?  
\- Наверное, - сказал Рюзаки очень спокойно. – Часть меня хочет, чтобы ты оказался Кирой. Потому что…

Тут Лайт крепко дернул за цепочку и Рюзаки снесло с дивана, приложило об пол и слегка протащило рукой вперед. Лайт пошел к нему, наматывая цепочку на запястье, а Рюзаки пристально смотрел на него с пола, оскалившись, выворачивая руку.

\- Как же мне все это, - прошептал Лайт. – Как же мне вот это все блядство…  
\- Лайт, НЕ НАДО! – кричала Миса. Он почти ее не слышал. Взгляд Эль плавал перед ним в розоватой пелене бешенства. Он наклонился к Эль, чтобы – что? Это осталось невыясненным, потому что Эль развернулся и ударил его ступней в лицо, упал вместе с ним, надавил коленом на шею (Лайт бешено засипел сквозь зубы) и закончил:  
\- Потому что мне нравится Кира. 

Лайт ударил его свободной рукой, и они еще намного побарахтались (связанные руки делали драку не особенно эффективной), пока до Лайта не дошло, что Миса почему-то молчит. Не кричит, не ахает, не бежит, в конце концов, к дверям, чтобы позвать на помощь. Что она сидит на полу и таращится. 

Лайт стряхнул кольца цепочки с запястья, освобождая (до определенного, конечно, предела) их с Рюзаки друг от друга. Рюзаки тут же защелкнулся, как замок, в своей позе колени-к-подбородку, обхватил себя руками и вздохнул.  
\- Ну я пошла, - сказала Миса, и действительно ушла.  
Лайт проводил ее удивленным взглядом.  
\- Знаешь, Лайт, я бы сейчас тоже вышел, - сказал Рюзаки как-то удрученно, поглаживая ушибленную переносицу. – Ты не думал, что мои методы доставляют неудобство не только тебе? 

Лайт думал, да. О том, что его, действительно, окружают совершенно ненормальные.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) мелодрама. все упоминаемые фильмы вышли в 2006 году – в год, в котором вышло и аниме  
> (2) исторический, фэнтези


End file.
